


Just Go To Bed

by SHSLdumbass



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Fujisaki Chihiro Lives, Gen, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLdumbass/pseuds/SHSLdumbass
Summary: What if that warehouse scene had gone differently? Celestia Ludenberg can be rather convincing when she wants to be, and she really wants people to obey that curfew rule.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Just Go To Bed

It was getting late. At least, that is what Chihiro Fujisaki believed, along with the rest of his classmates. In fact, it was already a few minutes before night-time officially started, and the self-imposed curfew rule was set in action. However, this night saw the programmer scurrying around the dorms, as quiet, as quick, and as small as a mouse. Chihiro had no plans to obey the rule, not with the meeting he had set up with Mondo drawing closer and closer. He wouldn’t want to keep the biker waiting and risk drawing his friend’s ire, not when Mondo had so kindly agreed to help Chihiro get stronger, and in the middle of the night at that. 

The last part of the small boy’s preparation tasks was to acquire a track jacket to work out in, and he had slipped into the depths of the warehouse to look for one. With the mounting feeling of nervousness and excitement all rolled into one tiny body, small hands made deft work of grabbing a jacket and stuffing it into a duffel bag. The warehouse had remained quiet since he arrived, silent in the approaching night, and Chihiro was fully expecting to turn around and be able to go meet Mondo with no obstruction. 

When he turned around, his eyes unintentionally widened like a deer in headlights. The sight that had greeted him as he emerged from the shelving stacks was one of cold crimson red eyes and a small, unnerving smile. Even in a neutral mood, his classmate’s natural glare was terrifying, oddly predatorial to the small boy. 

“Hm? What are you doing out this late?” 

The gambler had always given off an intimidating aura. Maybe it was the fact that it was late, and that tensions were strung high after the motive that amplified it to the point where poor, fragile Chihiro felt like a rabbit being stared down by a hungry fox.

“Oh, um…” He started, cowering backwards ever so slightly. “I was just…” He trailed off. Why was it so hard for him to force out a sentence? Celestia’s intense atmosphere was suffocating, making it hard for him to think of what to say.

Scarlet eyes gave him a short once-over. “Are you planning to go exercise, perhaps?” She commented. ‘How did she know that? What happened? Did Mondo share?’ Chihiro panicked internally, his heart picking up pace. It was such a casual query, but coming from his scary classmate, it felt more like an interrogation.

“What!?” He exclaimed quietly. He wasn’t capable of much else when the expressionless red glare was focused on him. “H-How did you know…?” He questioned her meekly in response, shrinking back as soon as the words escaped his mouth. 

“Because I can see a blue track jacket sticking out of that duffel bag you’re carrying…” She answered, pointing it out with a well-manicured finger, her ring-gauntlet clinking as she did so. The tense boy relaxed slightly upon realizing that she had drawn that conclusion from the jacket and nothing else. 

“Oh, you’re right…” He mumbled, quickly stuffing the top back into the bag, zipping it shut. “Thanks.” He made for the exit, turning to wave at Celeste. “Well… I’d better get going. I’m kind of in a hurry-“

“Fujisaki. Wait.” The gambler interjected, reaching forwards and snagging the programmer’s arm, effectively stopping him in his tracks. His heart dropped again, beginning to thud louder and louder, so much so that he was surprised that Ludenberg couldn’t hear it in the silent room.

“You are aware that the curfew begins soon, are you not?” She narrowed her eyes at him, and it felt almost as if she could see right through him. Rabbit heart jack-hammering away inside his chest, he could only muster up a half-hearted “Y-yes?” as he stood there shaking like a leaf.

“I can only wonder where you need to go so urgently this late at night.” She added, seemingly off-handedly, but extremely direct and targeted at the jumpy boy. “Wherever it is, I can assure that it is not safe. That is the reason we have the rule.” Her softened words echoed dimly around the room. Throughout the conversation, Chihiro had felt himself growing used to the strange dynamic that the goth brought to the room. It didn’t seem to matter to her that this so-called ‘regulation’ had only been agreed upon by a few people. She looked considerably determined to enforce it. 

“I.. um…” Chihiro faltered, returning back to a normal stance. “I… want to train.” He admitted, fiddling nervously with the duffel bag strap. “I-I thought nobody would notice if I w-went out late…”

Ludenberg sighed tiredly. “Just go to bed, Fujisaki. You are of no use to anyone dead, and I would rather avoid the hassle of another one of those trials. There will be plenty of opportunities for you to train later, after the motive’s impact has worn off.” She explained with a tone of persuasiveness that can only be found with an adept liar. 

“Y-yeah…” Chihiro hung his head, agreeing with her. The fact that he had gotten so worked up even during this conversation was proof that he didn’t think he was totally safe, right? “I g-guess you’re right…” He mumbled, clutching the bag close to his chest. 

“In that case, would you let me walk you to your room?” She tilted forwards slightly as she asked. “It wouldn’t be courteous to let you take any… dangerous detours.” She explained without prompting, straightening up, her twin-tails bobbing almost hypnotically. Without any hesitation, she began to gracefully move to the exit, beckoning the meek boy to follow after her.

They walked in silence for the entirety of the extremely short walk, Chihiro often glancing nervously up at the expressionless girl next to him whilst scrambling to keep up on such short legs. As they came to a halt in front of Chihiro’s room, he drew out his key and unlocked the door, disappearing into the darkened opening with a soft “T-thank you…”

It wasn’t until he had shut the door and locked it with a click that he heard the gambler walk away. Quickly climbing into bed, he shut his eyes, slowly giving into the soft lull of sleep.

The dorms were silent, all of the inhabitants but two sleeping soundly. The lamp in the library remained plugged in, and the locker rooms kept their respective decorations. Sometime after the mousy programmer had drifted off, the noisy footsteps of an exhausted and disgruntled biker thudded down the hall and passed Chihiro’s door with a small sigh of minor disappointment. Sometime even later than that, the click-clack of leather business shoes tapped their way along a short stretch of corridor as the meddling heir returned to his room for the night. 


End file.
